Enchanted
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: Part One of the Wonderstruck Series. A WWE Superstar on the rise. A movie star burning the candle at both ends. A chance encounter could change their stories right in the middle of the book. Will it be a fairy tale? Or a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Part one of The Wonderstruck Series**

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Why are you always dragging me to these things?" The blonde groaned as she paced back and forth in her penthouse apartment, her simple black pumps clacking on the hardwood.

"Because it's good publicity," the calm voice of her best friend and PR manager sounded through her phone. "These people are big on charities and not to mention they just invested a lot of money in some upcoming movies. You could easily land a lead roll in one of them if you play your cards right."

"Steph," the blonde sighed. "I've been working nonstop for the last year. I just got home from filming yesterday and I was really hoping to take some time off. I need a break before I have a breakdown."

"It's just a party, Allie," Steph argued back. "It's not work. Just fun and mingling, with the chance of getting scouted."

"My idea of fun right now is my couch in sweats and fuzzy slippers, watching a movie or five, while I drink a case of beer and eat an entire large pizza by myself," Allie replied in a dreamy voice with a heavy sigh. "Now that sounds heavenly."

"That sounds like a lot of calories and inactivity to burn off said calories," Steph chuckled teasingly.

"Hey!" Allie snipped. "I've been eating like a rabbit for the last 6 months so I could 'look good in my bikini'. Lack of real food and sleep has made me crabby."

"One night, Al," Steph spoke with understanding. "One night and I promise you'll get your time off."

After a long pause and a drawn out sigh from the blonde, Allie relented. "Fine, but I'm eating and drinking whatever the hell I want at this thing and if you try to stop me I'll eat your arm as an appetizer."

Steph's loud laugh made Allie smile, "Deal. I will probably join you with the eating and the drinking. I haven't eaten all day."

"How soon will you be here?" Allie laughed, as walked towards her bedroom to give herself a once over.

"Be there in about ten minutes," Steph said, after checking with the driver. "Traffic's kinda crazy."

"Are there snacks in the limo or should I bring my own?" Allie asked, completely serious, but still making Steph laugh.

"There isn't much," Steph answered looking around her. "There is a stocked mini fridge though."

"Glorious," Allie hummed in approval. "Alright, be safe. I'll see you when you get here." With that the two women said their goodbyes and they disconnected.

Allie looked at herself in her full length mirror and snorted. The cocktail dress was beautiful. The top was strapless with a sweetheart cut and was completely covered in clear stones, while the bottom was made of black satin, fanning out from her waist, down and cut off just above her knees. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and a thin black lace choker around her neck.

Her problem wasn't the dress. Her problem was the body inside that dress. Never in all her life had she been this skinny. She was skin and bones and sharp angles. It probably wouldn't bother her so much if her body was meant to look that way, but she had been practically been forced into it by the director of her last film.

 _"You're getting a little too thick around the middle and the hips, Allie," he had sneered at her body in disgust in front of the entire cast and crew. "What have you been eating?"_

 _"My normal diet," Allie had answered with a simple shrug trying not to let the embarrassment get to her._

 _"Well, I'll be sending you a new diet plan," he snipped at her. "We can't have a fat leading lady in a bikini._ "

Allie had been so shocked at his words that she hadn't been able to respond before he walked away. Never in her life had she been called fat. Sure she wasn't model thin, but her body wasn't made to be.

She had followed the diet plan, though not exactly willingly. The director had threatened to remove her from the movie and replace her with a thinner more willing actress. Allie new that getting replaced in a movie was pretty much a career death sentence and had allowed herself to be forced into the diet.

She had made a promise to herself after that though, that she would never allow herself to be put into that position again. She'd be more picky about the people she worked with and her contracts would be heavily revised so that no one would ever be able to hold her career over her head again. She put up with a lot in this industry, but body shaming would not be one of those things.

Allie had recently discussed with Steph about beginning a campaign for the exact topic and Steph couldn't have agreed more. 'You're Beautiful' would be a new brand launching that would range from clothing, makeup, accessories, and shoes with all proceeds going to a support group for women and men that struggled with any aspect of body shaming. Allie couldn't wait to kick off her brand and help raise awareness for a problem that caused so many different disorders.

The sound of her buzzer drew her out of her thoughts, followed by the sing song voice of Steph. "Alicia Miles. Get your cute butt down her."

Allie laughed as she gathered up all her things and headed for the door. Hitting the buzzer on her way to let Steph know she was on her way down.

Time to get this show on the road.

Jon sat on the bed in his home that he shared with his girlfriend Renee as he watched her walk back and forth across the room getting ready.

"I wish you had told me about this sooner," he grumbled at her. They had just gotten home from tour earlier that morning and while Renee had only been on the road two days, Jon had been out for five. Not to mention that he had just returned home from the three week long European tour a week ago and still had not recovered. "I'm exhausted and I really just want to veg and sleep."

"It's only one night, Jon," Renee whined at him. "Why do you have to fight me on everything?"

"I'm fucking tired, Renee!" He snapped. "Why did you agree to this without asking me?"

"Vince requested that you be there," Renee argued. "This is your chance to rub elbows and maybe broaden your horizons and get a movie roll in one of the upcoming WWE productions. You have to think about life after wrestling too, Jon."

"My life after wrestling will be spent drinking beer and taking trips around the world before I die," Jon replied with frustration. "I have no intention of becoming an actor. I'm going to retire when I'm old and can't go anymore. Then I will spend the rest of my days enjoying life. Maybe Colby, Joe and I will open that gym we've been talking about forever."

Renee stopped and turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, "You can't be serious." Her top lip had raised in slight disgust at the thought and Jon rolled his eyes. "Jon, you've made it in the WWE. Now it's time to start making it other places too."

Jon looked at her in disbelief. Getting to his feet he paced to her, stopping an arms length away. "When are you going to get it? When are you going to understand that the only place I've ever cared about making it is the WWE? I'm a wrestler, Renee. I'm a fucking wrestler and that's all I'm ever going to be. All I'll ever want to be. This is my life. I'm living my dream. It's good enough for me."

Renee went to argue, but snapped her mouth shut and took a deep breath. She closed the distance between her and Jon, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened and didn't return the embrace. He knew this attempt all too well. She was going to push the subject to the side and bring it back up again later when they were home and back from the event. She knew if she pushed him he would refuse to go.

"Come on, Jon," she smiled sweetly at him. "Let's not fight, babe." She placed a brief kiss to his lips that he didn't return, but didn't pull away from. "Let's just go to the party and have a good time. Joe and Colby should be there too."

Jon's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me they were in town?"

"Must have slipped my mind," she murmured, moving away from him and continuing with her task of getting ready.

Jon clenched his fists in anger, before storming out of the room. He really couldn't believe this woman sometimes. He quickly gathered up his phone from the dining room table and punched Colby's name in his contacts.

He waited impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the other man to answer.

"Hey, brother," Colby's pleasant voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey! Are you in Vegas?" Jon asked immediately, walking to the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge.

"Uuuhhh, yea. Didn't Renee tell you?" Colby answered with a confused tone. "She told us that she would let you know that Joe and I were going to that party Vince is throwing tonight. I'm at the airport waiting for his flight to get in."

Colby heard Jon growl on the other end of the phone. "She just told me a couple minutes ago that you might be there." Jon grumbled as he plopped on the couch with his beer. "Dude, I do not want to go to this thing."

"I hear you," Colby chuckled. "I'm still beat from the Euro tour. I had fully intended to sleep for the next two days in my own bed. Not to mention I haven't seen Leighla much in the last month and I miss her like crazy. She couldn't come with me on such short notice. I'm just lucky I have such an awesome fiancé and she understands."

"I feel you, man," Jon agreed, taking a long swallow of his beer. "All I want to do is lock myself in my room with Renee on the other side of the door and sleep until my flight leaves Friday."

"That bad, huh?" Colby asked with sympathy in his voice. "Thought things were getting better."

"So did I," Jon sighed. "I thought we'd finally come to an understanding about my career and what I have planned for my life. She doesn't get it."

Colby chuckled on the other end, "You'd think she'd get it by now that you're a wrestling lifer. Just like me and Joe. That's probably why she resents us so much. She thinks we're corrupting you."

"She doesn't resent you," Jon tried to assure him, but they both knew it wasn't true.

"The hell she doesn't," Colby responded, but there wasn't even a hint of anger in his voice as he laughed. "She can't stand us most of the time. Which is why I'm going to assume that since she didn't tell you about us being here, she neglected to tell you we wanted to meet up for drinks before hand."

"Of-fucking-course she did," Jon growled through the phone. "When and where?"

"I see Joe know," Colby answered. "Let's say Frankie's in about a half hour?"

"Alright, dude," Jon answered, finishing his beer. "I'll see you guys there."

"You bringing her highness with you?" Colby snarked at him.

"Not a chance," Jon laughed before hanging up the phone.

Jon made his way back up the stairs to his shared bedroom, where Renee was just finishing getting ready.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she turned to him, taking in his appearance. "Jon, you need to put a blazer on. We're meeting Bri and Nikki at The Bourbon Room in fifteen minutes."

"I'm not going," Jon answered as he cuffed up the sleeves on his grey dress shirt and straightened his black and silver tie.

"Excuse me?" She asked with wide eyes. "Yes you are. They're expecting us. John and Bryan are going too. Now go get your jacket."

"I said I'm not going," Jon responded with a growl. "But by all means, you go right ahead. I'll see you at this party."

"And where the hell are you going?" Renee bit at him.

"I'm meeting Colby and Joe," he responded with a shrug. "Which was the original plan. Wasn't it?"

Renee stammered for a moment before responding. "It must have slipped my mind."

"The fuck it did," Jon bit at her, making her jump. "Let me tell you something Renee. If you're out to ruin this relationship then you're well on your way to success. So unless you want to be out on your ass and back on your way to New York, I suggest you get your shit together."

"Jon, I-" Renee began walking towards him, but was stopped when Jon stepped back from her.

"I'm done with this," Jon said turning towards the door and making his way out. "I have to meet my brothers. Maybe I'll see you at the party."

"Jon, you have to be there," she argued, her voice wracked with emotion, as she rushed out of the room and leaned over the railing as he walked down the stairs.

"I don't have to be anywhere," Jon responded, never stopping and never looking at her. "If I decide to go, it'll be for the company or for Joe and Colbs. Not for you. Later."

He was out the door with a loud slam, before she had the chance to respond.

"He said he'll be here," Colby reassured Joe as they sat at the bar waiting on their friend.

"Bet they got into it again," Joe grumbled under his breath. "That woman is gonna put him in an early grave."

Colby chuckled, just as voice came from beside them and body dropped into the stool next to Joe. "That's why there's alcohol, my friend," Jon let out a frustrated huff, before motioning to the bartender and placing his order."

"So you managed to escape?" Colby teased, earning a middle finger from Jon as he chugged down about half his beer in one go. "Guessing the conversation went well."

"She's something else," Jon growled and shook his head, before finishing the beer and ordering another. "I swear she just thinks I'm another accessory that she can flash around."

"She does realize that if it wasn't for you, she would've been fired ages ago," Joe rumbled in anger.

"Joe-" Colby began to chastise his, but was cut off by Jon.

"No, he's right," Jon sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I went to bat for her back at the beginning of our relationship, telling everyone she was just misunderstood and deserved a chance. She never got better and thinks that she can act how and do what she wants because I'll come to the rescue every time."

"So stop coming to her rescue," Colby responded. He had done his fair share of playing nice with Renee, solely because she was Jon's girlfriend and his best friend loved her. But he couldn't deny that he was tired of the crap she put him through.

"I just wish I didn't love her so damn much," Jon grumbled into his beer. "I issued her a warning. Hopefully she takes it and turns this shit around."

The three friends turned the conversation to more lighthearted subjects and began talking about the party.

"Cena said there are suppose to be some pretty big names at this thing," Joe smiled. "Wonder if any actresses will be there."

"Don't know about actresses," Colby chuckled at his friend. "But I heard that a lot of directors will be there. Vince wants to start production on a few films really soon."

"Yea," Joe smiled wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows. "But what about the actresses."

The three friends laughed, before Colby said excitedly looking at Jon. "Do you think Alicia Miles will be there? She lives in Vegas doesn't she?"

Jon snorted out a laugh, "Yea, you should've heard Renee when she heard about that." He shook his head as he remembered, "I did everything I could to save that poor girl from being suckered in by Renee. I think Renee said she's been out of town for filming though."

"So you've met her?" Joe asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, no," Jon shook his head. "I, unlike Renee, respect other people's privacy. She saw her at Starbucks once and I had to practically drag her out of the place before she could pounce."

"God, she'll do anything for a photo op won't she?" Joe sneered in disgust. He had witnessed her do the same thing to Jon on several occasions when his brother wanted to simply love his life quietly and out of the public eye.

"Let's stop talking about Renee," Jon smiled at his friends. "It'll only ruin our night and any potential fun at the party."

"Speaking of which," Colby said, checking his watch. "We should probably head out or we'll be late."

After paying their bartender and leaving a hefty tip, the three men left the bar and made their way to the hotel the party was being held at. Jon just hoped Renee wouldn't do anything to embarrass him. He didn't think he could forgive her or defend her this time.

A/N: Hey guys! This is part one of Wonderstruck! Jon beat out AJ for the lead in this series, which after thinking it over probably is going to work the best. Each part will probably be 2 or 3 chapters. Hope you enjoy and please leave me your feed back!

For those of you that wanted AJ, don't worry, I'll be writing a one-shot for our AJ fix. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Part one of The Wonderstruck Series**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs**.

'God. How does she talk me into these things?' Allie thought to herself as she forced a smile at the man before her. He was a producer and was currently trying to sweet talk her into taking a look at the script he was trying to cast.

"Adding your name to list would certainly make my movie cinematic gold, Ms. Miles," the short portly man, by name of Mr. Haskel told her.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Haskel," Allie replied, keeping her tone as pleasant as possible. "But as I said, I'm not looking to take on any new roles right now. I just got home and I'm planning on enjoying a small vacation in Vegas."

"But, Ms. Miles," he urged her, not taking no for an answer. "This could be the role you've been waiting your whole life for."

Allie seriously doubted that. No offense to the man, but she had been told that too many times before only to find that after reading the script, the film was sure to be a flop.

Relenting, only to try and make an escape as quickly as possible. "Ok, Mr. Haskel. Please see my manager and get her a copy of the script. I make no promises, but I'll give a look."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Miles," he beamed at her, before heading off to find Steph. "You won't regret it."

Allie couldn't help the roll of her eyes as the man walked away. Turning to look around the room again, Allie's eyes met a pair of ocean blue across the room. The eyes were amused and belonged to a man she was just noticing for the first time.

Shaggy blonde hair and a scruffy face, he wasn't like the other men she had seen throughout the evening. He was certainly good looking, in the ruggedly handsome way that Allie had always found appealing. Rough around the edges, but seemingly approachable.

She offered him a sweet smile before making her way over towards the bar for a drink. It wasn't long before a tall figure stepped up beside her.

Jon had arrived at the party with Joe and Colby, but the other two had quickly began mingling and working the room. Jon was much more interested in a drink and had made his first stop at the bar. Thanking the bartender for his beer, he made his way to a nearby table and made no motion to move.

It wasn't long before a loud buzzing of chatter began to fill the room and Jon stretched his neck to see what the commotion was about. His eyes quickly landed on the source of the excitement as he watched the beautiful Alicia Miles enter the party with a pretty brunette beside her.

Jon took a moment to take in Alicia and had to admit that she was even more beautiful in person. Her movies didn't do her justice. She was knockout in black and was quickly surrounded by a sea of people vying for her attention.

He watched as she gracefully made her way around the room and greeted everyone from cinematic royalty to the wait staff with the same stunning smile and pleasant tone.

Through the next couple hours, Jon people watched in between bar trips. Well, he mostly watched Alicia Miles. She was beloved amongst everyone in the room and he watched with a smile as people tripped over each other for their turn to speak with her. And she took it all in stride, greeting each person with a smile and a sweet hello and often a hug.

Then he watched as her demeanor changed and fatigue seemed to take over. The smiles weren't as bright and the greetings weren't quite as warm. He kept an eye on her as she interacted with a short and stumpy looking man, who seemed to be pushing her a little more than the others had.

He couldn't hide the amusement as he watched her try and dismiss the man away as kindly as possible. When he didn't take the hint, she seemed to relent and then motioned him in the direction of the brunette she had come in with.

For the first time all night, her eyes turned and met his. They watched each other for a few brief moments before she offered him a sweet smile and began making her way towards the bar.

Not being able to fight off the intrigue, Jon stood and made his way over to the bar, stepping up beside her now seated form. Taking in her gorgeous profile, he waited for her to turn and face him and when she did, he wasn't disappointed. Her beauty was astounding and the scent of her perfume surrounded him and filled his senses.

She raised her brow at him and smiled at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Great party, huh?" Jon asked her with a deep sarcasm that made her chuckle.

"Oh yea," Allie answered with equal sarcasm. Her voice sounding like soothing bells. "I just love all the insincerity in one room. It's suffocating." Allie blushed in embarrassment, rubbing at her forehead, "I'm sorry. That must sound so awful of me. I don't mean to sound rude."

Jon chuckled with a nod, "Actually, I couldn't agree more." He took the seat next to her after motioning with his hand for permission, earning a pleasant nod. "So from one reluctant partier to another, can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know," Allie smirked. "How do I know this isn't some clever attempt at sucking me into more boring shop talk?"

"Hmmm," Jon hummed, rubbing his thumb across his chin as he carefully thought over the question. With a gorgeous dimpled smile, he turned back to her. "Because unlike all these other brown-nosers and celebrity stalkers who have been force feeding you champagne all night, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say your actually a beer girl. Then I'm gonna buy you one."

Allie let out her first real laugh of the night, that caught the attention of many other party goers and earned Jon a few jealous glares.

"Well, Mr - ah?" She asked, raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Good," he answered, holding his hand out to her. "Jon Good."

"Well, Mr. Jon Good," Allie took his hand with her significantly smaller one. "I'm Alicia Miles. You can call me Allie and I would LOVE a beer."

Jon gave her another bright smile, before turning to the bartender and ordering two beers. They were quickly brought over and Jon placed one in front of Allie and watched with great amusement as she immediately drank a quarter of it down. The look on her face could only be described as euphoric when she set the glass back down.

"My god," Allie moaned approvingly. "That tastes amazing." She blushed when Jon let out a laugh beside her and she quickly tried to start another conversation. "So who do you have the honor of representing tonight?"

"I actually work for the host," Jon chuckled. "I'm a wrestler for the WWE."

"Oh that's nice!" Allie beamed at him, seeming thoroughly interested. "I met your, uh, Mr. McMahon and Mr. Levesque, was it?"

"Oh you met Vince and Paul?" Jon smirked at her after taking a sip of his beer. "Well hopefully they aren't two of those that have left a negative impression on you tonight."

"Oh no!" Allie assured him with a genuine smile. "They were the most pleasant thus far... Present company excluded of course."

Jon felt the unusual feeling of heat begin in his cheeks and not wishing to embarrass him any further, Allie quickly continued the conversation. "So how long have you been wrestling?"

"Since I was sixteen," Jon replied as he played with the condensation on his glass. "I would've done it a lot sooner if they had let me."

"How long have you been with the WWE?" she asked, thoroughly interested in his wrestling career. It wasn't everyday she got to talk to someone who had a different or more interesting career than her own.

"Just under four years," Jon smiled proudly. "It's been a dream come true. I don't know where I'd be right now without wrestling and I'm just glad I get to live my dream everyday."

"Oh I hear ya," Allie chuckled. "I love being an actress. I just wish that was all I had to do. The other aspects aren't as enjoyable. Except the charity events. I love those."

"My favorite are the Make-A-Wish events," Jon agreed. "I love talking to with those kids. I don't always know what to say to them, but I love being around them."

"Definitely," Allie nodded, finishing off what was left of her beer and ordering another for each other. "Have you ever been to their pizza party?"

"No," Jon shook his head disappointedly. "That's more Cena's gig. He goes every year."

"John Cena?" Allie asked, earning a nod from Jon. "I've met him a couple times. He seems like a great guy. The kids love him." Allie answered with another beautiful smile. "Well if you ever get the chance, you should go to one. It's an amazing experience."

"Definitely will," Jon responded with an equally full and beautiful smile. "So, you have any up and coming projects?"

"No," she shook her head. "Actually, I just finished filming a movie in Hawaii. I just got in last night."

"So you live in Vegas?" Jon asked trying to confirm his previous information on the topic.

"Yea," she nodded as a tray of hors d'oeuvres were placed beside Jon. Looking up she saw a waiter in deep conversation with another waiter. Reaching slowly across Jon and she grabbed a hold of the plate and slid it slowly off the tray, much to the amusement of Jon.

He laughed as she placed the plate on her lap and turned to Jon, pretending to carry on their conversation as the waiter turned and reach for his tray. He looked down confused, before looking around at the people nearby trying to spot the missing plate.

His eyes landed on Allie as she gave him a sweet mischievous smile, making him raise an eyebrow at her. The look soon changed to one of amusement as she reached across Jon again and laid a rolled up hundred dollar bill on the tray.

"Is that what you were looking for?" She asked him kindly.

The waiter gave a huffing laugh as he picked up the tray and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Miles. Thank you. Your generosity proceeds you."

"No. Thank you!" She replied, before he walked away and she placed the plate back on the bar. Picking up one of the shrimp hors d'oeuvres, she smiled excitedly at Jon before shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Her eyes slid closed and she let out another moan, making Jon laugh. "Don't you dare judge me, Jon Good."

"No judgement here," Jon answered with a wave of his hand. He shook his head when she slid the tray closer to him. "No, thank you. Wouldn't want to take away your snacks."

Allie shot him playful glare, before picking up another cracker and placing it near Jon's lips. "I insist." Jon could only chuckle as he opened his mouth and she slid the cracker and shrimp inside. The two stared at each other for a moment before Jon cleared his throat.

"So, uh," Jon said, picking up his beer and watching Allie go back to the shrimp. "You said you just got home?"

"Yep," Allie confirmed. "I've been really busy for the last year, so after tonight I'm going on a brief hiatus to get some mental relaxation."

"Ugh," Jon groaned out, making Allie give him a confused look. "I'm so jealous. We just got back from the European tour last week. The tour lasted three weeks. Two days off then back on the road for five."

"Oh man," Allie responded with sympathy. "That's got to be brutal. Especially with what you guys and gals put your bodies through every night." She picked her beer up and took a quick drink before continuing. "So when do you get to go home?"

"Tonight," Jon sighed. "Luckily I don't have to travel like some of the others. I live in Vegas too."

"Oh awesome," Allie beamed. "Don't you just love it here?"

"I do," Jon chuckled. "I just wish I got to see more of it."

"Me too," Allie agreed.

Jon watched her for a moment, while mulled something over in his head. Licking his lips, he began to speak, "Hey, maybe we could-"

"Jon!" Came the all too familiar voice of his girlfriend from behind them. Turning they were greeted with the annoyed face of Renee, her arms crossed over her chest while she glared at him. "I've been trying to find you all night! Where the hell have you..."

Renee's rant trailed off as she looked over at Jon's companion and fumbled with her words for a moment. She suddenly moved towards Allie with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Oh my gosh," she shriek, making Allie and Jon both wince. "You're Alicia Miles!"

"Last time I checked," Allie responded, trying her hardest to be as nice as she could, seeing as Jon apparently knew the smaller blonde woman. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Renee beamed at her as Allie watched the woman figuratively fluff her own feathers. "I'm Renee Paquette. I work as an announcer and interviewer for the WWE. I'm also Jon's girlfriend."

Allie didn't know why she felt her heart lurch at the information. Of course Jon had a girlfriend. With as sweet, charming and handsome as he was, she would've been surprised if he hadn't had a girlfriend. What she didn't understand was why the man beside her seemed to be just as bother by the revelation.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Renee," Allie smiled, extending her hand that Renee was only to eager to accept. "You've got quite the gentleman here. You're a lucky woman."

"Jon, a gentleman?" Renee laughed, with a roll of her eyes. Allie was taking aback by the comment and could feel the tension radiate off of Jon from beside her. She wasn't sure if the woman was joking, but she certainly wasn't taking it that way. "Spend more time with him and you'll probably change your mind."

"I seriously doubt that would be the case," Allie answered in Jon's defense, making Jon smile beside her and making Renee quickly snap her mouth shut.

"Well now that you two are friends," Renee continued trying to change the subject. "We should all go to dinner or hit the strip some night."

"Renee," Jon replied with annoyance in his voice. "I'm sure Allie has better and more important things to do than to hang out with us."

"Allie?" Renee looked between them in confusion, but before she could continue, they were suddenly joined by Colby and Joe, much to Renee's annoyance.

"Uce!" Joe slapped a heavy hand down on Jon's shoulder. "This shindig is dying down. What do you say we head out and have a few drinks?"

Jon chuckled before motioning towards Allie. "Guys, this is Alicia Miles. Allie, this is Joe Anoa'i and Colby Lopez. My best friends and fellow wrestlers."

"It's so nice to meet you," Allie beamed at them, shaking their hands. "I was just telling Renee what a great guy Jon is."

"Has he been a gentleman?" Colby asked teasingly, putting Jon in a headlock. "Cuz we can take care of him for you if not."

Allie chuckled as she watched the teasing banter of the three friends. She shot a glance to the side and watched Renee's face contort back into the annoyed expression she had approached with as she watched the three men. Allie turned her attention back to the three men after watching Renee huff out an annoyed sound.

"He's been wonderful," Allie assured Joe and Colby. "Most genuine person I've met all night."

"Oh, you hear that Colbs," Joe cooed, pinching Jon's cheeks. "Our little pun-am is growing up to be a gentleman. I'm so proud."

Allie laughed as Jon slapped Joe's hands away and the two began pushing back and forth lightly.

"If you are done acting like children," Renee's snapping tone came from beside them. "The adults are trying to have a conversation."

"Oh, come on, Nee," Joe tried to reason with her, while knowing it would only provoke her. "We're just having fun."

"Don't call me that," she snapped at Joe, before turning to Allie and giving her a fake smile. "And I'm sure Allie doesn't want to bare witness to your childish behavior."

"Actually," Allie responded, cutting of Renee. If Renee wanted to pull her in the middle than she was going to get honesty. "It's kind of refreshing. These events can get so stuffy and uptight with people constantly trying to crawl up a celebrity's ass or sweet talk directors and producers. It's nice to see people having some genuine fun."

Renee stammered for a moment, while Allie stood from her seat. She was considerably taller than Renee, but still decently shorter than the three men beside her.

"If you'll excuse me," Allie smiled at them and even Renee, just to be polite. "It's was really nice meeting you all, but I really should go find my friend now." Allie turned to Jon and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "Jon, thank you for keeping me company."

"Pleasure was mine, Allie," Jon smiled, nodding his head at her. "It's was great meeting you."

"Maybe, I'll see you around," she said with hope in her voice, that only made Jon's smile broaden.

Joe and Colby had been watching the exchange between the two and couldn't help but notice a certain something between them. Looking at each other, Colby have Joe a wink before stepping forward slightly.

"Allie, maybe you could join us for those drinks?" Colby asked her hopefully. "Be a shame to cut the fun short."

"Well, I have to find my friend," Allie said as she thought it over. "She's my manager. I just have to make sure I've rubbed all the necessary elbows and then... Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great!" Joe exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Bring your friend too."

Allie nodded and then excused herself, promising to meet back up with them at the bar in a few minutes.

"Jon," Renee's cut through the chatter between the men that had started the second Allie had walked away. Jon turned towards her and waited. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Relenting Jon nodded and followed Renee outside onto the terrace just beyond the bar. Aside from a few smokers, they were alone and Jon couldn't help wishing that the area had been more crowded.

Renee spun around, with a cold glare, "Do you really think it's wise to take Joe and Colby on this little outing with Allie and her manager?"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked her completely confused.

"They aren't exactly ideal company for something like this and could ruin a potential deal for us," Renee hissed out in frustration.

"Renee," Jon sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what you think this is, but all I'm doing is going out with some friends for a couple drinks."

"This is a huge opportunity," Renee argued in disbelief. "You can't let this slip by. Alicia Miles is a huge influence right now in Hollywood. She's well on her way to being America's Sweetheart. People are busting down doors to work with her."

"She's also exhausted and in need of a break," Jon countered. "She's just looking to have some fun with some low pressure people. Just like me."

"Then I guess I'll have to do the talking tonight," Renee huffed as she went to walk past him. "Of all the ridiculous-"

"You aren't coming," Jon snapped at her.

Renee spun around once again and glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"If all you're going to do is badger her about projects and movie deals, then don't bother coming," Jon snapped again. "She's an awesome person and she just needs a quiet night with some fun people."

"You can't tell me-" Renee started to argue, but was Jon cut her off again.

"To be honest, you weren't exactly invited in the first place," Jon growled. "I would like for you to come, but I know you won't leave her alone about work. So, don't bother, because I'll make sure you don't get a chance to talk to her anyway. Just go home, Renee."

With that Jon stormed passed her and back inside. He walked up to Joe and Colby and the three men watched as Renee stormed inside and away from them towards Nikki and Brie.

"So, no Renee?" Colby asked looking a Jon with a hint of concern.

"I told her she couldn't come," he answered turning to look at the other two men. They both gave him raised eyebrows. "Her intentions weren't exactly for a good time. Allie doesn't need that. So I told her not to bother coming if that's all she was concerned with."

Joe and Colby nodded their understanding. A few moments later, they watched as Allie began making her way back towards them with a gorgeous brunette in tow. Her smile reappeared as they reached the three men.

"Hey guys," Allie said motioning towards the brunette. "This is Steph. My best friend and manager." She then pointed at the the three men, "Steph, this is Jon, Colby and Joe. Our dates for the evening." Allie took a moment to look around, before meeting Jon's eyes. "Renee isn't coming?"

"Uh, no," Jon shook his head. "She had other plans." Allie simply nodded.

"Well, shall we go?" Steph asked, speaking for the first time, before offering. "We can take our limo."

The others agreed, with Steph then leading them out towards the elevator to take them down to the lobby. As they exited the elevator and headed across the lobby, Jon stepped up beside Allie and offered her his arm. She smiled and looped her arm through his as they followed their friends out into the limo.

"So where too?" Colby asked, once they were all inside.

"I know just the place," Allie smiled from her place beside Jon. After speaking briefly with the driver, the group was off into the warm Vegas night.

A/N: Two chapters in a day! Let me know how I'm doing guys! Are you liking the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted

Chapter 3

Part one of The Wonderstruck Series

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Did you bring the emergency bag?" Allie looked over at Steph from her spot beside Jon.

Steph gave her a smile and reached down under the bench seat of the limo and pulled out a large duffle bag. "Don't I always?"

Allie clapped her hands excitedly before reaching for the bag. "Yay for comfy clothes!"

"Do you guys wanna stop so you can change?" Steph asked the men in the car, while Allie dug through the large bag.

"That sounds great actually," Joe spoke up, wanting desperately to get out of the dress clothes he was in. The other two men quickly agreed.

"Jon," Colby spoke up looking towards the blonde man that was watching Allie dig through her bag with great amusement, before turning his attention to his friend. "I probably have something you can borrow if you don't want to go all the way home."

"Appreciate that man," he smiled at his friend, knowing that Colby was trying to save him from going home and possibly running into Renee. "Think I'd like to grab my jacket and a hat though. Won't take me long at all to change."

"Who's closest?" Steph asked as she lowered the partition between them and the driver.

"I am," Jon answered. "The guys are staying at a hotel just off the strip."

Steph nodded, asking for Jon's address and relaying it to the driver. "Where are you changing, missy?" She asked Allie who had begun to take the pins out of her hair.

"Ummm..." Allie hummed as she thought. Her apartment was on the opposite side of the city and it seemed like a waste of time to go all the way there. "I can wait til we get to your hotel and change in one of the restrooms."

"No way," Joe chuckled. "You can change in the bathroom in my room if you want, baby girl."

"Thanks, Joe," Allie beamed at him, earning just as bright a smile from the Samoan.

Neither of them noticing the flash of green in Jon's eyes as he took in the interaction, but he quickly casted it away. He was not only in a relationship, but living with that person. He shouldn't be jealous of Joe, a completely available man, offering Allie, a completely available woman, to the best of his knowledge, a place to change.

It wasn't like he'd just propositioned her for sex and even if he had, Jon shouldn't be bothered by that. However, he couldn't deny that for some reason he was. Jon removed his intense stare at Joe, who was now talking to Steph and Colby, and looked over at the beautiful blonde who had just nudged his side.

"You ok?" She asked with a gorgeous smile. "You look lost in thought. You sure you wanna go out?"

"Absolutely," Jon answered, almost to quickly. "Wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to see how Alicia Miles unwinds."

Allie's laugh made Jon smile brightly. "Oh, this isn't unwinding for me. This is a night out with friends."

"Well then how does the glamorous Ms. Miles unwind?" Jon asked, turning his body towards her some more, so he was now sitting on the seat at a slight angle.

"Glamorous? Hardly," Allie laughed again before answering his question. "I love just sitting at home and watching movies or reading a good book. It's not something I get to do very often, so when I get a chance, I love to veg out. I love the outdoors too. I love nature walks, hiking, sports..."

"Do you ever go out to the desert?" Jon asked chiming in, his interest definitely peaking. He loved being outside.

"Whenever I can," Allie nodded enthusiastically. "My career keeps me busy, but I'm hoping now that I'm taking some time off that I'll be able to do a lot of things I don't normally get to."

"I swear, the desert is my favorite place," Jon agreed, with a big smile. "When I'm home that's usually where you find me. That's my gym when I'm home."

"Well from what I can see, your gym is working for you," Allie winked at him playfully and Jon couldn't help but wish she was actually flirting with him.

"Thanks," he forced a chuckle through the tightening in his throat, before swallowing harshly when she looked towards the laughter that came from the other end of the car.

Not too long after, they pulled up in front of Jon's house, letting him hop out quickly and jog up to his front door. He disappeared inside and he hadn't been joking when he reappeared only a few minutes later. He had changed into a loose pair of jeans, a black tshirt, his leather jacket, a backwards fitted black hat and a pair of black boots.

Sliding back inside the limo and next to Allie, he shot her a dimpled smile and wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. They were then off to the hotel for the others to change.

"I was thinking," Allie said to Jon as they all climbed out of the car once they had arrived at the hotel. "I don't know what your schedules like, but maybe when you come home next time we could go do the desert workout together. I don't have many people I'm close with and even less that would hang out with me in the desert. Your girlfriend can come too. I'd assume she usually goes with you."

"Actually she rarely goes," Jon responded as they made their way inside. Colby broke off from them, saying he would meet them back in the lobby in about fifteen minutes. "That'd be awesome though. I'd love to go with you. I think Renee pretends to enjoy it honestly. She brags about it when we're on the road, but when we're out there all she does is nag me about when we're leaving."

Allie offered him a small smile, "We'll if it wouldn't bother her, I'd be happy to be your desert buddy."

Jon smiled, feeling excitement fill him. He went to respond, but before he could, Allie was pulled away by Steph and ushered into Joe's room and towards the bathroom. The girls disappeared behind the door as Jon watched it close slowly.

"You two seem to be hitting it off." Joe's voice pulled Jon's attention away from the door and he was met with a knowing smile from his best friend.

"She's pretty cool, man," Jon chuckled as plopped down on Joe's bed and waited for the other man to quickly change.

"I think you're into her," Joe smirked at him after changing and sat down beside Jon to put his boots on. The Samoan had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a grey v-neck tee that looked like it was painted on him.

"I'm with Renee, dude," Jon shook his head with a smile and gently shoved his friend's arm.

"Doesn't mean you aren't into Allie," Joe chuckled, shoving his friend back. "She seems to be a pretty down to earth girl and likes the simple things in life if I heard your conversation correctly. Everything Renee is not."

"Joe, I love Renee," Jon sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Even if I was into Allie, that doesn't mean I'd leave Renee for her. That ain't me, brother."

"No, it's not," Joe agreed, standing up to gather his wallet and phone to put in his pockets. "Look man, I'm not saying that you should dump Renee and go for Allie. It would just be awesome to see you with someone who cares about you as much as you do them. Renee's been walking all over you for a couple years and I don't like watching you so stressed out. It ain't right, man. You deserve better."

"Renee loves me," Jon answered. He knew Joe had his best interest in mind, but he knew Renee loved him, even if she sucked at showing it. "She just needs to get it through her head that wrestling isn't a stepping stone for me. It's my life and it's all I wanna do. Once she finally gets that we'll be fine."

The last thing Joe wanted was to get into it Jon and have his friend pissed at him for the rest of what was supposed to be a fun night. So he relented and ruffled his friends hair playfully. "Alright, babe. Just don't wait too long. I don't want to see you stuck in a situation you can't get yourself out of. Because then big brother Joe will have to step in and none of us, especially Renee, want that."

Jon laughed and pushed Joe's hand away, just as the two women opened the door to the bathroom and emerged.

Allie came out first and sighed in relief at the fact that she was now dressed for comfort. Her slim boyfriend jeans were tucked into a pair of grey wool socks and black candies ankle boots. Her long blonde hair was now pulled back in a high ponytail and her body was wrapped loosely in a comfy black sweater with a grey scarf looped around her neck.

Steph, who followed closely behind, was dressed in faded skinny jeans and brown riding boots. Her green flowing tunic tank was drawn into her sides by a brown leather belt and her brown hair was down in simple waves.

"Are you ladies ready to head out?" Joe asked them as Jon stood up from the bed.

"Yep!" Allie said excitedly, looping her arm through Jon's. "Let's hit it."

"Hey! Steph! Al!" A voice called out as soon as the group entered the little bar that Allie had lead them too. Allie had sent the limo driver away and the group had walked their way to the strip, which wasn't far from the hotel.

Allie and Steph spun towards the bar with beaming smiles on their faces before taking off in the direction of a big, burly biker looking guy. The man was tall and muscular, covered in tattoos and leather, looking extremely intimidating except for the big smile he had plastered on his hairy face as he stepped out from behind the bar and scooped the gorgeous blond and brunette up into his arms at the same time.

The guys made their way over to join them, reaching them as the big man was placing the girls back on their feet.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as he shot a glance at the three men now standing behind the girls. "It's been too long. Thought maybe you'd moved on to big and better bars."

"No way," Allie laughed, nudging him. "I just got back in town. Thought we'd come by and see you and make sure you guys hadn't burned this place to the ground."

"Not a chance," he chuckled in response. He looked at the guys again and nodded in their direction. "These new bodyguards or something?"

Allie laughed, "No, they're friends of ours." Stepping between Colby and Jon, Allie looped their arms through theirs. "This is Colby, Jon and Joe. Guys, this big lug is Gage. My oldest and dearest friend in Vegas. Gage was the first friend that Steph and I made out here."

"And they've been driving me crazy ever since," Gage laughed, leaning forward and shaking all three men's hands. "It's nice to meet you boys. Any friends of Al and Steph are friends of mine. Make yourselves at home and order whatever you like. It's on the house."

He shot a wink at the girls before walking back behind the bar. Allie and Steph lead the guys towards the back corner of the room towards a large booth. It tucked nicely in the dark corner and fit all of them, and while allowing for privacy gave them an open view of the room.

It wasn't long before the drinks were flowing and the group was laughing and having an amazing time. Steph had managed to con Colby and Joe into a game of darts, while Jon and Allie watched them with great amusement from the table.

"She's a con artist," Jon laughed as he watched Colby and Joe stare at the brunette in disbelief as she wiped the floor with them.

"At least they weren't playing for money," Allie laughed, as Steph did a celebratory dance around the two men.

"I think Joe might have a crush," Jon replied, smiling at the blush on Joe's face as Steph hip bumped him lightly, when Colby excused himself to the restroom.

"Think you may be right," Allie laughed again. "And I don't think it's one-sided." It was Steph's turn to blush when Joe pulled her into his side before turning her towards the bar. "Hmmm, interesting."

"So," Jon spoke bringing Allie's attention back to him. "As corny as this may sound, what's it like being the ultimate A-lister?"

Allie smiled brightly, but shook her head, "I don't think I'm the ultimate A-lister."

"Oh come on!" Jon laughed in disbelief. "You're America's sweetheart. Almost the entire entertainment industry is practically on their knees for an opportunity to work with you."

Allie groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the glitz and the glamour and the spotlight, but that's not what it's all about for me."

"What's it about for then?" Jon asked thoroughly intrigued. He was use to Renee's mentality that working your way to the top was what really mattered. The next step was just a stepping stone, but to what? He's not really sure what Renee was trying to achieve. Where she wanted to be.

"I just love acting," Allie beamed and said it with such passion that Jon could feel her sincerity and love for what she did. Just like his passion was wrestling, Allie's was acting.

"I've loved movies since I was a little girl and always dreamed of the opportunity to be someone who gets to help tell a story. To bring a fairy tale character to life for children. To make you feel the adrenaline pump through you during an action thriller. To make you feel the terror of a horror movie. To bring humor and romance into someone's life. If I could just act and never have to deal with all the other responsibilities life would be a lot more simple."

Jon sat and stared at for a moment, a small smile on his lips. Where had this woman come from? She was most definitely not like every other female he had met in the entertainment industry. His own girlfriend included. He felt like he had finally found another person outside of Joe and Colby that understood him.

His gaze began to make Allie fidget in her seat. Had she gotten too carried away?

"I'm sorry," she blushed, bowing her head slightly. "I get a little long winded when I talk about acting."

Jon shook his head to reassure her and to also knock the cobwebs loose. "No, it's just refreshing to talk to someone who would understand how I feel about wrestling. You're passionate about something you love. I appreciate that."

"No one else feels the same way about wrestling that you do?" Allie quirked a curious brow.

"Joe and Colby do," Jon answered after taking a long sip of his drink. "But there are many of them that use wrestling as a stepping stone and it pisses me off. There are so many talented dedicated wrestlers out there that would kill for an opportunity with the WWE, but because we have talentless bloodsuckers taking up roster space, they don't get the chance. I just hate that the real wrestlers get bumped for people who couldn't give two shits about this business."

"So you've always wanted to be a wrestler?" Allie asked, leaning towards him showing genuine interest. Another first for Jon.

"Always," Jon smiled at her. "Except for maybe a brief stint when I was five when I wanted to be a fireman." Allie giggled and the sound made Jon's heart soar. He really need to be careful or he could easily fall for this woman and that just wasn't an option.

"My parents always tell everyone that when I was little I would tell them that I either wanted to be a hairdresser or a brain surgeon," Allie giggled, while Jon bursted into laughter.

"Talk about both ends of the spectrum," he grinned at her teasingly.

"Right?" Allie laughed.

Their conversation carried on and before long they were joined by Colby who had returned from the bar after exiting the restroom.

"Geez, I'm starting to feel like a third wheel over there," Colby said motioning back to the bar towards Steph and Joe who seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation as they both sat at the bar and were leaned in close to each other. "I figured I come back to the booth where it's safe."

"It really surprises me," Allie said turning back to the two men. "She's usually a lot more shy around attractive men. I'm usually her ice breaker. I'm kind of proud of her."

"How long have you two known each other?" Colby asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Since we were 7," Allie smiled fondly. "We've been best friends since third grade. Sisters really."

"Wow," Jon smiled impressed. "You've stuck together all this time?"

"She's the reason I even had the nerve to audition for my first role," Allie responded. "If it wasn't for her, I may have never started acting. It seemed pretty obvious that I needed her there with me every step of the way. She doesn't get nearly enough credit for the shit she has to deal with."

Before long the three were joined by the topics of discussion. Steph plopped herself down next to Allie with a beaming smile, while Joe slid in next to Colby.

"Hi," Allie chuckled at her friend, watching her cheeks go even more pink if it was possible.

"Hi," Steph responded, before giving Allie a gentle nudge to knock it off. "So I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we both forgot you have a tv spot tomorrow."

"What?!" Allie leaned back with a displeased look. "With who?"

"The Morning Blend," Steph winced, biting her lip.

"Oh fuck me," Allie hissed, throwing her head back and growling in annoyance. Neither of the girls notice the three men share impish looks at her comment.

"I know," Steph sighed. "We booked it right before you left for Hawaii. They've been dying for you to come on the show. You promised that when you came back you would."

"What's wrong with The Morning Blend?" Jon asked curiously, looking between the two women.

"Nothing," Allie shook her head. "It's just a lot earlier than I wanted to be up on my first day off, that's now apparently not a day off."

"I'm sorry, Leash," Steph grimaced, knowing how much her best friend was looking forward to getting some rest.

"It's ok," Allie smiled at her. "We both forgot." A thought crossed Allie's mind before turning to Steph again. "But we are so going to Bachi's tomorrow for lunch."

"Ummm," Steph winced before glancing quickly at Joe, making Allie look between the two of them with amusement.

"I'm assuming you already made lunch plans," Allie chuckled.

"Well, Joe decided to stay another day in Vegas and asked if I would should him around," Steph blushed.

A couple of snorting laughs sounded from across the table and the girls looked over in time to see Joe giving Jon and Colby scolding looks as the two men tried to compose themselves.

Allie gave Jon a questioning look, but he just cleared his throats and waved his hand, telling her it was nothing. Allie continued to glance between the three men before realization dawned on her.

"Well," Allie said looking at Joe. "You're in for quite the tour then. Steph was apprehensive about loving to Vegas when I suggested it, but she quickly fell in love with it. She knows Vegas better than anyone."

"Well maybe you could at least join us for lunch," Joe suggested feeling bad about Allie being left to her own devices after the unexpected plans for tomorrow.

"Oh no," Allie shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting. I'll find something to do. You two enjoy your outing tomorrow."

"Well, we better get you home so you can get some rest," Steph said as she slid out of the booth and pulled out her phone to call a car for them. "Let's go say goodbye Gage, before we leave."

They all made their way over to the biker who was disappointed to see them leave. He thanked them for coming and told the guys they were welcome back anytime. He scooped both women into his arms like he had when they arrived and gave them big bear hugs, telling them not to be strangers.

The group exited the bar and waited by the curb for the girl's ride to arrive. Allie turned to Jon while the others began a conversation about Steph and Joe's plans for tomorrow.

"So," Allie glanced back at the others who were slightly out of ear shot. "He doesn't need a tour does he?"

Jon chuckled and shook his head. "He probably knows Vegas just as well as he knows Pensacola. The three of us have hit this town pretty hard. I think my friend was just looking for a way to spend some time with your friend."

Allie laughed and nodded her head, "I figured as much. Gotta say it's kinda cute." She smiled at him and realized that he needed a way to get home. "Do you want us to drop you off at home?"

"No, thank you," Jon smiled at her concern. "I'm going to walk back to the hotel with Joe and Colby. I'm gonna spend some time with them before I head home later."

"Ok," she answered. "If you're sure."

"Yep," Jon nodded, "but listen, since your plans for tomorrow fell through, and the back up plan, would you mind me being Steph's replacement. I haven't been to Bachi's in forever and I could definitely do with some bad food choice."

"That'd be awesome!" Allie beamed in excitement. "Would Colby want to come too? I don't want him to feel like the odd man out."

"He's actually flying out early to head home to his fiancé," Jon replied, surprised, though he shouldn't be at this point, by her consideration for his friend. "I'm sure he'll appreciate you thinking of him though."

"Maybe next time then," Allie smiled. "Do you want to meet me at studio tomorrow and we can head to lunch once I'm done?"

"Sounds great," Jon answered. "I can't wait."

They both turned their heads when they heard a car approaching the group, realizing it was Steph and Allie's ride. Turning back to Jon, Allie smiled at him, her hands fidgeting with her clutch in front of her.

"For a night I was in no way looking forward too," Allie spoke sweetly, almost shyly. "It turned out to be pretty incredible. I'm glad Steph made me go out tonight."

"It was one of the best nights I've had in a long time," Jon answered with a gorgeous smile. He reached towards her and took her right hand in his, before bringing it slowly to his lips and brushing them lightly across her knuckles. "Tonight, and you Ms. Miles, were absolutely enchanting."

Allie's heart stuttered and skipped, as she fought to form words. "It was enchanting to meet you as well, Jon," Allie's voice was breathy and soft.

Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds before Steph called out to her and the spell seemed to dissipate. The pair moved over to the car, where Allie said goodbye to Joe and Colby wishing them both safe flights home.

As she went to slide into the car, she turned to Jon again, "Tomorrow?"

Jon smiled and nodded at her, "Tomorrow."

And with a final beautiful smile, she disappeared into the car and was whisked away into the night.

'Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.'

End Part One... Stay tuned for Part Two of The Wondrstruck Series: Heart on Fire


End file.
